worldwondersfandomcom-20200214-history
World Wonder Lists
There have been many lists made of seven-wonder groups, and as a true wiki, this site will talk about all of them. Here are the different lists of seven, with some extras added in the case of some more controversial lists appearing: Seven Wonders of the Ancient World *Colossus of Rhodes *Great Pyramid of Giza *Hanging Gardens of Babylon *Lighthouse at Alexandria *Mausoleum of Maussollos at Halicarnassus *Statue of Zeus at Olympia *Temple of Artemis at Ephesus But this was created by Herodotus and Callimachus of Cyrene a couple centuries BCE, so it is hard to keep track of the right version of such an old list. There has been known to be a different version of the list where the Ishtar Gate was on the list instead of the Lighthouse at Alexandria. Seven Wonders of the Medieval World These seven wonders are generally the greatest wonders to be found or created in the period between the completion of the list of seven wonders of the ancient world and the end of the 16th century, with several versions of the medieval list being written in the 19th century. Here are the seven marvels most commonly included in these lists: *Catacombs of Kom el Shoqafa *Colosseum *Great Wall of China *Hagia Sofia *Leaning Tower of Pisa *Porcelain Tower of Nanjing *Stonehenge But there were four others that were included often in these lists, although just not as commonly as the above seven: *Cairo Citadel *Cluny Abbey *Ely Cathedral *Taj Mahal Seven Wonders of the Modern World (Civil Engineers) A list created by the American Society of Civil Engineers, it is a compilation of several great successes in bridge, tower, tunnel and canal building rather than specifically beautiful wonders of the modern world. Here they are: *Channel Tunnel *CN Tower *Empire State Building *Golden Gate Bridge *Itaipu Dam *Panama Canal *Zuiderzee Works USA Today's New Seven Wonders This list was created by six judges from USA Today and Good Morning America: *Internet *Mayan Ruins *Old City of Jerusalem *Papahānaumokuākea Marine National Monument *Polar Ice Caps *Potala Palace *Serengeti/Masai Mara Migration But since this list was created solely by six judges, the viewers were allowed to choose an eighth wonder, and they chose the Grand Canyon Seven Wonders of Nature There have been many versions of this list, but here is the most widely known one from CNN: *Auroras *Grand Canyon *Great Barrier Reef *Harbor of Rio de Janeiro *Mount Everest *Parícutin Volcano *Victoria Falls Seven Wonders of the Underwater World This list was created by CEDAM International, a American-based diving non-profit: *Belize Barrier Reef *Deep-Sea Vents *Galápagos Islands *Great Barrier Reef *Lake Baikal *Northern Red Sea *Palau Seven Wonders of the Industrial World British author Deborah Cadbury wrote Seven Wonders of the Industrial World, and in 2003, BBC made a documentary on the book, showing their approval. This is the list: *Bell Rock Lighthouse *Brooklyn Bridge *First Transcontinental Railroad *Hoover Dam *London Sewerage System *Panama Canal *SS Great Eastern New7Wonders A Swiss organization known as New7Wonders is making several top seven greatest wonders for many different things by process of nomination and voting, both internationally available. They have made two lists: the list of man-made wonders and the list of wonders of nature. Man-Made Wonders *Chichen Itza *Christ the Redeemer *Colosseum *Great Wall of China *Machu Picchu *Petra *Taj Mahal But there were many complaints that the only remaining wonder of the ancient world would have to go up against modern structures like the Statue of Liberty, so the Great Pyramid of Giza was given an honorary place as the eighth wonder Wonders of Nature New7Wonders is finishing up a list of the seven wonders of nature using the same process as before, and as of 11/11/11 seven provisional wonders have been chosen, and the wonders will be finalized in early 2012, so some of these seven may be changed: *Amazon *Halong Bay *Iguazu Falls *Jeju Island *Komodo Island *Puerto Princesa Underground River *Table Mountain Cities New7Wonders is working on a third campaign; the world's greatest cities. Nominations are open here until December 31st, 2011.